The Perfect Gift
by Alchemwolf
Summary: Yami, Yugi, and Atem are married and sharing their second Christmas together. Yugi is worried about what to get them and has only a few days left to find the right one. (Mainly a one shot but a possible lemon as a second chapter)


Hello readers and welcome to my Christmas Special! Yaaaay! This is a Mobiumshipping story! So if you like that then this is your kind of story. Hope you enjoy! Happy holidays and a New Year!

Warnings: MxMxM, some sexual innuendoes/ moments and swearing, because hell yeah! Vulgar language and gay things! (Also a potential lemon to go with this in the future. No promises though!)

I do not own Yu-Gi-Oh!

\- The Perfect Gift -

Yugi Mutou, a 22 year old male with tri-colored hair in the perfect shape of a star was sitting on a small stool in his living room, paint brush in hand, and canvas perched on an easel. He frowned and pulled back from the blend of colors and wiped his brow with his other hand. He had been painting for hours waiting for the boys to come home from their daily duties. He was more than grateful for the two men in his life to have equally stable jobs, but from time to time it was lonely. Just sitting home alone with their cat, Sabba. Sure he was great company, but even his feline companion couldn't shake the loss of human contact he yearned for from his two husbands. Yugi eyed the painting in front of him, wiping the excess paint on his hands onto the apron he was wearing. It too was splattered and stained with endless color from previous paintings. Sometimes being a stay at home artist was dirty. Yugi began to grow frustrated with the painting. 'Come on...come on...what does it need?' He growled to himself. He sat there analyzing the different strokes and dabs he had created. The scene was a gorgeous winter forest with tall, white trees, a soft blue sky, a small brown cabin, and a frozen stream that trickled down the left corner of the canvas. The warm browns, light blues, and gentle white all twisted and swirled into the masterpiece before him. Yet something was missing...

Just then the door opened with a squeak, and in stepped Yami, the middle male of the trio. He was 23 years old and had hair nearly identical to Yugi's own hair style, only some extra strands of yellow stood up like lightning rods protruding from his head. He stood wearing a white button up shirt, the buttons undone a little to expose his collar bone, tight black pants that would make Ariana Grande feel weak, and black dress shoes. For a world wide duelist he was very well dressed. Yugi turned to him and smiled at his arrival as the man took off his shoes.

"Welcome home Yami, how was your day?" Yugi asked in a smooth tone that by now had become routine in the two years they had been married. The other grunted softly in amusement and strolled over to stand behind Yugi, marveling at his newest Illustration.

"Wow Aibou, you really outdid yourself on this one. It's gorgeous." Yugi gave his own little pipe of sarcastic amusement.

"As if...it's pretty but, something about it isn't right. Like something I'm not seeing and it's driving insane!" Yami placed his hands on Yugi's shoulders and began to massage him.

"Perhaps you've been painting a little too long and need to take a break." Yugi sighed and relaxed, leaning into Yami's tough gently. 'Thaaaat's the spot...' he was enjoying the feeling so much he could have sworn he was drooling. Yami smirked and knelt down, brushing his nose against Yugi's neck. A cold spike of pleasure ran up and down Yugi's spine and he let out a soft gasp, closing his eyes and smiling softly.

"Why don't I help you relax? After a long, hard day of keeping the house nice for us, you must be needing it." Yami purred into Yugi's ear kissing the length of his neck and shoulder.

"You know Atem wouldn't appreciate you just having your way with me and not including him." Yugi giggled. Yami growled a reply.

"Like I give a rats ass. You and I both know I had you first. And then he decided to stick himself where he doesn't belong." At that Yugi couldn't contain his laughter.

"In me is more accurate..." he covered his mouth with a hand in a modest gesture. Yami only huffed.

"Exactly! However I got your virginity before he did." Yugi shuttered and blushed fiercely.

"Yami! Do you have to bring that up? Every time you and Atem fight over me, you always use that argument as if my innocence is some kind of trophy."

"You act like you didn't enjoy it or even continue to do so." Yami laughed, a sly smile spread across his features. Yugi shot him a glare and he stood up retreating from Yugi's hunched hunched over form, shrugging as he made his way to the kitchen.

"Talk about Atem, when is he going to be here? He should be here by now." Yami said as he rummaged through the fridge taking out a water bottle.

"I'm pretty sure he should be on his way home now, the collage is only a few miles from here." Yugi called back from the living room. He had been taking off his apron and bringing his paintbrushes back into the kitchen for cleaning when Yami had popped the question. Yugi walked into the kitchen and laid his apron onto the counter. He then took each of his brushes one at a time and ran them under warm water in the sink stroking them clean until satisfied, then moved onto the next. Moments later the door creaked open and in walked Atem.

Atem was a tall, 25 year old Egyptian male with tri-colored hair (copied from Yami's own style), and fiery crimson eyes. The man was currently wearing a black button up shirt with a black and dark grey stripped tie, tight black pants (not nearly as tight as Yami's however), and dark brown shoes. Atem took off his shoes and stepped into the kitchen. Yugi skipped over to him and the two kissed.

"Welcome home Atem! I was wondering when you'd finally be home." Yugi smiled and Atem returned it.

"Yeah sorry about that. I ran into a fellow professor and we ended up talking a few more minutes then needed. But I'm home now little Heba." Yugi blushed softly and padded of past him into the living room to gather the last of his supplies and put them where they needed to be. Yami stood at the kitchen counter and Atem greeted him.

"Hello my Yami. No welcome home? That's a bit cold." Yami looked up at the taller, stronger male and smirked.

"I was just waiting for your tight ass to come to me." Atem's eyes widened for a moment at the colorful choice of words before sharing some of his own.

"You're calling me a tight ass? You weren't so hot your first time." The Egyptian smirked and Yami shook his head.

"Shut up and kiss me jackass..." The two kissed and Atem reached down grabbing Yami's ass. The smaller male yelped and pulled back.

"That's for the 'jackass' comment. Frankly your starting to sound like Bakura. You two hang out too much." Said Atem, as he broke away from Yami and dug around in the pantry for something to munch on.

"Please, my language isn't nearly as distasteful as Bakura's. I know when and where to use my profanity." Yami retorted with a snort, his arms folded over his chest. Atem laughed in disbelief.

"You? Using your profanity 'when and where it's needed'? I can't believe my ears." Atem continued to snicker from the other side of the kitchen and Yami growled.

"Don't mock me Atem..." Yugi who was in the other room, finally finished cleaning up and walked into the kitchen.

"Alright you two, stop fighting. Honestly, you fight like a couple of girls." Yugi said from the entrance, his hands on his hips. The two older men froze in their spots, then slowly glanced at each other. Their faces both turned into sadistic smirks.

"Little girls you say?" Yami said turning to Yugi. Atem turned his body to face Yugi as well.

"Yes. Did we hear you correctly Heba?" Yugi immediately regretted his words and put up his hands defensively.

"Uhhh...I mean..well..." He was at a loss for words as the two hungry males came for him. Yugi took a step back as they approached him. As he stepped back, Yugi's legs met with a hard place, the couch. And that's when they pounced.

\- The Next Morning -

Yugi woke to the warm glow of the sun on his face. He shielded his eyes with his arm and squinted at the source. The window's curtains were tied back, making the suns bright rays of light shoot right into his eyes. Yugi sat for a few minutes and listened to the quiet of the room. Outside birds chirped, and beside him his two husbands softly snored in their peaceful sleep. Today was just a meer 3 days before Christmas eve, yet he hadn't been successful in obtaining a gift for either of them. As the days counted down, his anxiety would rise. 'What am I going to get them that is special. It has to have a deep meaning...' Yugi thought to himself. After a few minutes of laying in bed he decided to get up. Slowly, and quietly Yugi rose from the bed, and put some cloths on. The night before was pretty wild. He was careful not to stir the two sleeping beauties in below him. After achieving this feat, Yugi turned around to study the two. He smiled fondly at the sight. They were practically wrapping each other in their arms due to the absence of Yugi's body. After a moment of silence, Yugi turned his heel, and continued down the stairs.

\- W/ Yami and Atem -

Something was missing. Yami felt around in front of him and was met with a pair of hard abs against his fingers. Yami fluttered his eyes open in confusion to see Atem's body against him. Yami inhaled deeply as he twisted his body to look around. The thing that had been missing was Yugi. Yami frowned and was about to role out of bed when two strong pairs of arms wrapped around his chest and pulled him close. Atem held him tightly in his grasp, nuzzling the back of Yami's neck softly.

"Atem stop! I need to find Yugi." Yami hissed, Atem however did not release him, but instead pressed his body in closer.

"I'm sure he's downstairs. We don't need him..." The former Pharaoh replied softly, his voice low and husky. Yami blushed and continued to pry himself from Atem's steal trap grip.

"This is not the time for that Atem. You already fucked me brainless last night." Atem chuckled against Yami's neck.

"Yeah. That was pretty fantastic." Yami rolled his eyes and Atem let go. He scrambled out of bed and went to the drawer, grabbing a pair of boxers and slipped them on. Atem watched from the bed, his toned chest exposed to the morning light. Yami felt him watching and turned to face the other.

"Aren't you gonna get dressed too?" His arms were placed on his hips as he looked onward at Atem questioningly. Atem sat up and stretched before get up himself, making his way to the bathroom. He waved a hand as he yawned.

"I'll catch up." With that he closed the bathroom door and Yami grabbed a dark blue robe from the bed post. It was one Yugi gave him last Christmas, and he had been using it since. Yami slipped it on and made his way downstairs, tying the rope around his waist as he did so. As he reached the bottom of the stairs he looked around at the familiar furniture, the air in the room was still and quiet. Too quiet. Quickly Yami walked into the kitchen, but alas, Yugi was no where to be found. He checked the laundry room, the bathroom (s), the garage, and the backyard. But there was no Yugi in sight. Tired and confused Yami plopped onto the couch and laid his head back. At that moment Atem came stepping down the stairs. Atem looked at Yami with a questionable stare.

"What's wrong Yami?" Yami stared off in thought, humming a response.

"I don't know. I can't seem to find Yugi anywhere...I wonder where he went..." Yami said and Atem shrugged.

\- With Yugi -

Yugi walked along the tiled floor of the Domino City Mall. The walls and door frames of the stores were decorated for the festive season. Christmas was only a couple days away and Yugi was on a mission to find the perfect gift for Yami and Atem.

"Hey Yug'. Earth to Yug'. Hey are you listening to anything I'm saying?" Joey asked from Yugi's side. The tall blonde had decided to join Yugi in his quest for a gift. His name is Joey Wheeler. A tall, blonde, 24 year old with a blue shirt, blue jeans, and a bright green vest. Yugi blinked his eyes in confusion and blushed with embarrassment.

"Sorry Joey. I got lost in my own thoughts." Yugi laughed and scratched the back of his head. Joey folded his arms as they walked.

"Honestly Yug', your over thinking this whole gift thing. I'm sure a simple new wallet, or phone would work. Us men aren't that hard to please." Joey said. The two stopped in a clothing shop to look at a shelf of different folded clothing. Yugi picked up a few as he replied.

"No. That's so plain. And besides that was last year's gift. It's really gotta be something special this year." Joey hummed and taped his foot in thought. Then a light bulb lit up.

"Hey! What if you gave them some kind of egyptian themed gift! Like a necklace or somethi'n!" Joey beamed next to Yugi, suddenly feeling excited. Yugi thought for a moment before a light bulb of his own switched on. He gasped and turned to Joey.

"Joey you are a genius!" Yugi said then he took off leaving the store and a bewildered Joey behind.

\- Later that day -

It was fairly late now, the sky was layered with dark clouds and bright stars. Yami and Atem sat cuddled up in a blanket, watching a romance movie. As cheesy as it sounded, the two were rarely paying attention anyway. They had fallen asleep to a marathon of random reality TV and comedy shows that had been running all day. Yugi opened the front door and stepped inside holding a box as he did so. He set the box down and took off his shoes then stepped quietly over to the Christmas tree in the corner of the room. Back when Yugi's grandpa was alive, he used to bring traditions from the different countries he visited on his expeditions back to Japan in order for Yugi to have better sense of the world outside of domino city. Plus his grandfather was fascinated with the strange traditions of other countries so he decided to celebrate some of the, with his grandson. Christmas was one of them. Yugi had been celebrating it since. After setting the present deep under the tree and behind the other assortment of gifts, Yugi woke the two sleeping men. After a long explanation of where he had been all day, the three went up the stairs and went to bed.

\- Christmas Morning -

Music played on the TV as coffee was sipped, and wrapping paper was strewn about the living room floor. The three males shared a time of gift opening, laughter, and love as they wished each other a merry Christmas, and thanked one another for the gifts they received. Yugi leand his head on Yami's chest, and Yami wrapped his arm around Yugi's shoulder as they cuddled side by side. Yami sipped his coffee and listened to the calming quiet. Atem was in the kitchen pouring himself a glass of eggnog, slipping in a hint of whiskey as he did so. Because hey? Why not? Yami rubbed Yugis arm and smiled down at him.

"Did you have a good Christmas aibou?" Yami asked gently. Yugi cuddled in closer and smiled as well, observing the dancing colors of the Christmas tree.

"You talk to me like I'm a child." Said Yugi teasingly. Yami chuckled and squeezed his arm.

"You know what I ment." Yami replied. Yugi nodded his head and hummed in thought.

"Yes. However there is one more gift I have to give to you." Yugi stood up and approached the tree. As Yugi did so Atem walked into the room and took a seat next to Yami. He crossed one leg over the other and rested his arm over the back of the couch, behind Yami's head. Yugi knelt down and reached in under the tree to reveal a black box with a golden ribbon. Yugi held the box in both hands and walked back to the couch, presenting it to Yami and Atem.

"And what is this little Heba?" Atem asked observing the box curiously.

"Open it up. It's for both of You." Yugi replied and held out the box, insisting they tale it with a smile on his face. Yami reached out and took the box examining it for a moment. Atem leaned his head over slightly to get better look as Yami pulled the ribbon's tongue, causing the ribbon to come undone. He then continued taking it off and lifting the lid to reveal two small golden cartouche's nestled gently in black foam to keep them from jostling around in the box. The two men stared in awe and it seemed as though their hearts melted in their laps as they both took the one with their respective names on it. Yami set the box down gently and lifted the necklace in the air as he marveled at it's craftsmen ship. On one side it spelt out Yami's name in hieroglyphics, on the other was etched in his name in Japanese so others could read it. The same was done to Atem's as well. The dark spirit and former Pharaoh looked up to Yugi with expressions of love, surprise, and pure gratefulness.

"Thank you Heba. These are gorgeous." Atem breathed and he carefully placed the chain around his neck and let it hang against his chest. Yami nodded and did the same.

"Yes. Thank you aibou." Yugi smiled happily and they all hugged.

"Of course. I love you two." Yugi said in their embrace.

"And us to you." Atem replied. Yami hummed in agreement. After that, they shared some eggnog and laughter with friends. At that moment, there was not a thing in the world that could change the happiness in their hearts.

Annnnd that's all folks! I hope you all have a Merry Christmas and a happy new year! Please review!


End file.
